


Doesn't End With Bloood

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: The end has come.----Sam, Dean, and Cas are saved from the zombies by some familiar faces. And one new one that no one has ever seen before.She is short, blond haired, and can swing a blade almost as good as Dean himself. Her story is theirs, and she will do anything to keep it from ending.





	Doesn't End With Bloood

Sam knew that this was it.

 

The bodies of the dead had created a circle around them and there was no way of getting out alive.

 

He looked over at Dean, who had his eyes fixed on the group of the dead in front of them. His eyes were calculating, trying to find a way to survive this.

 

But they both knew there was no way out of this one.

 

He gripped the iron tod tighter, anticipating the surge of pain that he would soon receive.

But it never came.

  
  


The first head fell from a zombie in the back, its head bouncing off the ground and rolling a few feet before stopping at the feet of another. 

 

The blonde girl holding a blade tightly in her right hand stood stock still as the attention was shifted towards her.

 

“Jo!” Sam heard Dean shout from somewhere from his left. 

 

Sam began to feel a little more relaxed as he saw another figure decapitate a zombie from the back, her darker blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. 

 

Both mother and daughter stopped to nod at one another before turning back to swing at the next zombie.

 

Sam knew he must be dreaming. He had to be. But there was no time to think on that now.

 

If they are going to survive this, he and Dean would need to start doing something.

 

Letting go of his injured shoulder, Sam swung at the nearest dead thing.

The rod hit its mark and the body hit the ground with a dull thud.

 

Behind him, he heard two more bodies fall to to grass.

 

The curse he heard above the scream like cried the zombies made cause Sam to look away for a brief second.

 

Bobby Singer had now joined in the fight, an old, rusted weapon in his hand.

 

Sam knew without a doubt that this was their Bobby, not the one from the parallel universe.

 

A small made its way onto Sam’s lips. 

 

Despite the fact that they were fighting for their lives against the literal undead, he was seeing the people he called family once more.

 

This though made him swing the iron rod a little harder.

 

Another person landed beside Sam. He could tell that it was a living person and didn’t bother to turn towards the new presence. He caught sight of blonde and pink hair before the next head rolled. It landed at Sam’s feet.

 

By the time he looked up to see the newcomer, there was no sign of her and Sam went back to swinging at the dead. 

 

The pain in his shoulder had become obsolete by the time he seen the owner of the blonde and pink hair.

 

She was situated between Dean and Cas, swinging a shiny blade through the neck of the nearest death man.

 

The head fell off easily and Sam wondered if she was another hunter.

 

A face appeared before Same, the flesh rotting and peeling from the bone. It locked its sightless gaze on Sam and with all his might, the rod was shoved deep into its chest.

 

Sam would kill for a decent blade to swing right now. Which was what he was doing.

 

He pulled the metal rod from the chest of the dead and wiped it on the side of his blood soaked jeans. 

 

When he heard the flutter of angel wings, he had to gulp. It was a tell tale sign that they had been joined by another angel.

 

A snap in the distance made everything stop. Hunters swinging at the dead met nothing as the bodies crumbled into piles of dust.

 

Sam watched, breathing heavily as the bodies of the dead disappeared around him. He turned in a circle to make sure he wasn’t seeing things and stood in awe as he saw that they all had fallen, leaving the hunters and two angels standing in the field.

 

“Gabriel. Man is it good to see you…”

  
  
  


 


End file.
